


[陀中]  花烟

by yuhenandu



Category: BSD - Fandom, 文豪野犬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhenandu/pseuds/yuhenandu





	[陀中]  花烟

[陀中] 花烟

*半车  
*含太中  
*有血腥暴力描写  
*我认为的爽文。接受能力差点不建议看

如何击溃一位强大的异能力者？

费奥多尔敲下了这几个字，地下室昏暗的环境中仅有电子屏幕亮着荧光，脚下杂乱的线间隙间穿过几只老鼠，信号泛着雪花，空气中只有设备运转带来的嗡响。

在指尖离开软键的瞬间，四周呲起电花，瞬间蔓延开来，所带来的亮光在那刻照亮整个地下室，取而代之的是大小各异的鼠群图案占据屏幕，宣告着侦探社占领的再一次失败。

“中也君，按照日本的称呼来说没错吧。”他转过椅子去，双手交叉压在下颌上，笑着望向他——被束缚在墙壁上的中原中也。单向镜子里费奥多尔可以轻易望见对方狼狈的样子，而中原中也抬头也只能从镜面中看见自己衣衫不整的模样。那人动了动，鼻腔内部的血呛得他咳嗽几声，即便嘴角淤青已稍稍发紫，中原中也硬撑着抬起头，动作牵连起了扣在手腕上的装置，发出细微的声响。声线间仍有着他的骄傲：“...如果你不想被重力碾碎的话，你会遭到黑手党的报复，无论我的生死。”

“为了捉住你，我可是跟侦探社协商了很久噢。” “怎么可能！？”对方想要挣脱，却被削弱异能的装置死死扣住。

“你很强，但是没有了太宰君的异能无效化，你是不会贸然开启，那种力量的。”费奥多尔站起身，按下了某个键位，处于密闭空间内的灯光全部聚为一点，中原下意识偏过头去避让开忽如其来的强光。

动作引起了手腕处钻心的痛，中原推测现在已经血肉模糊了。对方的声响自外部传来：“感谢中也君的上镜支持，就算再有人想要凭借他好用的头脑入侵进来，也只能见到你现在的样子。即便那人不会这样做。”

“你把太宰那家伙怎么样了！！”中原中也忍住痛，想要强行破开束缚在身上的禁锢，周围泛起红光，地面上的碎屑在轻轻颤抖。被极大削弱后的异能依旧强大，眼见右手上的束缚即将崩溃，费奥多尔打开门，随即被布满空间的重力操纵压的歪了歪身形。

“太宰君？他现在已经没有与我对峙的能力了，待在横滨现在看来没有任何意义。”

力量被吞噬过半，他的领口敞开着，颈环被扯得松松垮垮，半搭在上方。

中原中也压制着即将暴走的力量，仅在一线间他就会在肉体上的痛楚以及控制不住地污浊而吞噬。他的手套在被捉住时就已经不见，失去了战斗的一张牌，平日里保养完好的手指尖尽是磨损，沾上了血痕，暴露在空气中。将右手臂的装置强制破开，身后的墙随即凹陷进去。

碎屑在攻击到费奥多尔的一瞬间，他抬手掐住了中原中也的脖颈。

分不清是白光还是蒸汽，罪与罚在瞬间发动，重力在费奥多尔身上还未等起效，中原便被体内各处崩裂开来的痛楚吞噬，窒息感在脑部冲荡。狭窄的空间里只留下中原中也的痛喊，缩小到极致的眼瞳不断颤抖着，强光带来的刺痛感与头部传来的热蒸气刺激下，血丝迅速蔓延开来。生理泪水混杂着津液流淌下来，他感到脑部传来的剧痛几近昏厥，肩部的刀伤再次破裂，淌下来的血液沾红了对方的衣料。

费奥多尔松开手，对方便如同失了气般，耷落下去，任由左手悬挂的装置支撑住自身，垂下去的头部望不见神情，为了保持神智而咬破的舌尖伴随着翻上来的血液不断滴落，大概窄一些的毛细血管已经炸裂。脸部的虚汗与伤痕混杂一起，他的呼吸声已经变得虚弱。

他垂下眼，望着面前若不是束缚拉住了他，就会倒在地上的人：“你很强，我遇到的人还没有能够承受下罪与罚的。” “咳...咳咳...你....你会死。”中原的声音虚弱到需要俯下身贴在他的唇旁才可以听清。

“死亡或生存，我只当是人类消遣的产物，包括情欲。” “哈...事到如今..咳咳，你该不会说你也是个普通人。”

“我没有什么特殊的地方，只是做着我认为有趣的事情。中也君，我没有囚禁你的打算，这样太无趣了。”

“你他...”还没骂出口的话，便被费奥多尔用一个极其虚假的吻盖过去，甚至未有交换唾液，仅是印了下唇，沾走了部分血液，便离开了。中原中也不可思议地瞪着他，右臂骨传来的剧痛告诉他自己已经无法驱动它。

他居高临下的望着对方，眼瞳中仅是冷漠——尽管他是笑着的。“好啦，束缚自由你可是最讨厌的吧——”

“呜..可恶，你...”自头部流淌下的血液模糊了视线，剩下的话也只能咽在嗓眼中。模糊间望着对方的身形，昏昏沉沉间，各部件传来的剧痛让他动弹不得。所想表达的话语，也吐不出一个音，意识变得模糊起来。

在半昏半醒间听到有人叫自己的名字，下意识动作时，却发现左臂上的束缚已经解开，失去支撑的他倒了下来。

是太宰那家伙吗……

那人撑住中原中也，手臂回揽过去中原的腰，撑住平衡，神色是他从没有见过，不属于太宰治的神色。脑部传来的意识让他已经无法判断来者是谁，只能靠着直觉辨认，血腥盖住了气息。不让自己再度昏过去，中原中也撑起舌尖：“很..痛啊...”

他抓住对方的衣领，手腕因疼痛而颤抖着：“你给我...好好的活着啊。”

-

再次醒来却是一个全然陌生的环境，漆白的墙壁与半透光的窗。中原想要起身，发现肩仍旧疼痛难忍，好在体内受了异能的反噬消失。他偏头望去却发现空无一人，直到望到挂在一处的毛绒披肩，顿时不详感弥漫开来。

“太宰君的话，不在噢。”乖巧样坐在一旁的费奥多尔将手中苹果放下，他的绒帽也挂到别的地方去，单单这样看，倒是显得有些瘦弱。

“怎么可..嘶。”中原中也想要反驳时，便被人用人畜无害的表情按住了肩，剧痛在此刻让他的生理泪水沾湿了眼角，费奥多尔这样望着他，轻轻开口：“把你搬到这里来可是对我来说很困难的。你有把我认成太宰君噢，也或许我们很像。”

再次触碰到时，罪与罚却没有发动。

“要杀，就杀了我。不然就要做好被我报复的准备。”中原中也下意识稍稍扬起下颌，让肩部靠近床垫，分担一些带来的疼痛。

原本身上带着血污的衣服已经被人换下，现在仅穿了件衬衫，费奥多尔仍旧是那副看似单纯的眼神，回望过去，另只手滑向中原中也的大腿根部。柔软的指腹触碰到分身时，让他浑身一颤。

握住柱身，轻轻无视掉中原中也因虚弱底气不足的回骂，他的声线颤抖着好像从未被触碰过那里。

但有太宰治在，怎么想也知道他不可能是处男了。

“你..你别...”中原中也另只手缠着握住他的手腕，费奥多尔撑住他的后颈，让其轻抬起，他没有吻他的唇，只是埋在他的脖颈旁，听着对方因快感而抑制不住的喘息。起初生疏的手法仅上下撸动了几次，便全然熟悉了中原中也的敏感点，上下套弄着，他知道刺激铃口会带来更强烈的快感。但他没有那样做，仅是在龟头旁游走着，手掌蹭到了蛋囊，下部的敏感让中原中也缩了下肩。

中原中也自知现在仍在虚弱的自己，绝对没有胜算。自心底带来的拒绝与现实的快感冲突着，他偏过头，尽量抑制呼吸，避免令人面红耳赤的呻吟声自口中发出。仅是打手枪这样简单不过的事情，就变得面部潮红，他轻咬住自己的舌尖，呼出的热气在空中成团。稍稍动作，也会引起身上某处的伤痕作痛。

费奥多尔的力度把握的恰到好处，总是好似不经意间擦过马眼，中原中也感到自己快要到达高潮，却只是再门外徘徊，尝到了甜头而已。费奥多尔在等待。

穴口变得湿润起来，肠液随着轻轻收缩着的穴口黏腻着流下，费奥多尔望着对方轻闭上眼睛，咬着唇强忍快感的模样。而身体却意外的诚实，马眼处已经冒出丝丝银丝，发出啧啧水声，沾在他的手上。

看样子，被调教的很好。

忽的握住对方上部，指尖探入马眼，不断刮蹭着。

“啊..呜...不，不行...”中原中也缩起肩，氤氲着水雾的眼瞳望向费奥多尔时，得到的只有对方带些冷漠的视线。“求..让..让我射。”

与那人做时，每当触碰到这里，中原中也都会因快感难以抑制，拉着对方的脖颈加深一个吻。现在面对的只是目的不明的魔人。

“你现在在想什么？”费奥多尔轻轻开口。“哈...只是帮我...自慰而已，没有什么好抗拒的。”中原强撑着说出这句话，用任何办法去让对方失去兴趣，快点结束。

“你做得到的话，就让我爽。不然我会狠狠的嘲笑你的。”中原中也尽量压住颤抖的声线，紧抓着床单喘着气说。

穴口已经变得湿漉漉，液体流淌到床单上。

相反的是，费奥多尔好似来了兴致，加快了手上的动作，中原中也颤栗着释放在对方手中，小腹上沾满了精液，挺立的乳头有些发硬胀痛。身下的人因疼痛导致额头上部已经有了层薄汗，与额前的发沾在一起，快感与痛感夹杂在一起，就连神经末梢都在轻轻颤抖着。

正当中原以为终于结束时，费奥多尔翻身到了他的身上，在诧异的眼神中，用沾满精液的手指滑入了后穴，忽的进入的手指让他倒吸一口凉气，正要反驳些什么，对方有些用力的按到一个点。

“啊啊！！我...呜，杀了你...杀了你...”前列腺被触碰到的那一瞬间，厌恶感自心底炸裂开来，但又因海浪般不断冲击着神智的快感让中原中也几近崩溃。

“那就试试看吧，港口黑手党的中原干部。”

望着他十六岁那年与太宰治意气风发的样子，以及六年后的中原中也。

未经过太多扩张，费奥多尔将他翻过身去，按着他腰间的伤，带些缓慢地送入。引来的是身下人的抽气声，他死死咬着床单，肩膀上的伤裂开后，血液流淌下来，与空气中的腥咸混杂在一起。费奥多尔与那人最大的不同是，他在做爱时从不会有什么多余的话语，反倒冷静地让人感到恐惧。

“好痛..伤口裂开了，混蛋..呜，绝对要杀了你！！...”身上的剧痛与快感极致的融合，让他的神经在崩溃的边缘，下压的腰被那人抬起。“中也君，现在就认输的话，就失去了乐趣哦。”“你他妈..嘶...呜....”

不断抽送的着的阴茎发出啧啧水声，肠液顺着大腿内侧流淌下来。因快感蜷起的脚趾，双腿被迫分开，上方一块块的伤痕都因沾上了液体隐隐作痛。

腰部的伤让他动弹不得，又因费奥多尔抓住了腰侧随着动作抽送着，腿根的酥麻蔓延至脊椎尾骨，空间中只余下肉体交融所带来的水声，中原中也几乎将脸埋了起来，他想有所反驳，却因疼痛只能呜咽出声。

费奥多尔见到这幅模样，他略微喘着粗气道：“中也君，过度隐忍可是不会得到高潮的。”话语自他口中说出时无比平静，像是作为旁观者的身份。

“唔啊啊..你..你他妈...杀了你...绝对....”中原中也腹部的伤透过绷带，渗透下血来，下意识弓起腰减缓痛楚，却又因动作而颤抖着。费奥多尔起初有些生疏的技术，在现在却能每次抽送都碾过足以让中原中也崩溃的那个点。

刚释放过的前端现在又因刺激，抬起了头。马眼处漏出丝丝精液沾连在小腹部，酥痒样快感冲击着神经，中原中也下意识抚摸分身，却被按住了肩膀，先前努力上抬避免伤口二次受创，却被狠狠铮裂。

“啊啊！！你..呜...你会..啊啊啊——！”疼痛瞬时刺激上神经，穴口下意识收紧，迎合着抽送，咕啾的水声自身后传来。“费..费奥多..你他妈...”生理泪水与汗水混合在一起，声调到了最后变得有气无力，就连对方名字后的轻音都没能发出。

“呼..哈。中也，看着我。”费奥多尔缓缓抽出，阴茎与流淌下的肠液混杂在一起，银丝从穴口处拉长出来。按着他腰肌上的伤强制将身下人转过身来，他面部的潮红已经蔓延到耳朵根，双眼氤氲的水雾将他的眼角柔化成一滩温水。

他咬着牙，将呻吟强忍住，话语间变得语无伦次“呜...快..快点结束..”肩部的血流淌下来，子弹贯穿伤所带来的麻痹感，让他右手臂已经无法驱动。费奥多尔抬起了他的腿，仅是为了进入更便利，他捏着膝盖靠上部，感受着中原中也肌肉感下的柔软。

敞开的衬衣未脱下，半挂在身上，肩边已经滑落下去些许，漏出挺立的乳头。

腰部被迫抬起，铃口处的银丝向外冒出。中原中也抓紧了身下的床单，毫无震慑力地盯着对方冷漠的瞳：“啊啊！！不要动..好痛..呜..你他妈就是疯子...！！”

“有很多人这么称呼过我，很奇怪吧，”费奥多尔向内顶送着，用力碾过他的腺体，听着对方因快感音调拔高，却又虚弱的声音，“只是因为观点不合，就将他人称呼为异类。但是，你有一点不同。”

“你他..啊啊...够了..够了...”因血液流失过多，唇色发白的中原喘息着吐出这几个字，酥痒感麻到了腰部，却又因疼痛轻轻颤抖着。

快感如海浪般席卷走了他的神智，紧攥着床单的手指，伤口破裂开来。

费奥多尔加快了抽送，顶到最深处时，总能看到中原抬起脖颈，漏出那好看的喉结，上下滚动着。在这样的事情上，费奥多尔总是少语的。

“啊啊..你...呜！！”中原中也因高潮变得脑内空白，似千万墨点将纸卷穿插过去，即便是呻吟，也因虚弱变得断断续续。

射到内部后，费奥多尔仅是喘着粗气将其分身退出来，随即沾连了奶白的浓稠精液缓缓流淌出来。他的眼角边沾染了少到可怜的情欲，只能望见冷漠的神色蔓延开来。

中原轻眯着眼睛，微张的唇缝只听得漏出的细碎声响，发丝因动作与汗水黏在一起，鼻尖处有些亮晶晶的。

“中也君，你并没有哪一点不同。”

略过了中原中也沾满了血液与混杂起精液的小腹，费奥多尔只是虚假的将温凉的手掌覆盖到他血色甚少的唇上，隔断起两人，附上了一个不论不次的吻。


End file.
